Dove Cameron
Dove Olivia Cameron (born January 15, 1996) is an American actress and singer. She is known for her roles in the Disney Channel original Series, Liv and Maddie as both Liv and Maddie. She also starred in the Disney Channel original movie Cloud 9 as Kayla Morgan. Early Life Cameron was born in Seattle, Washington to Philip Alan Hosterman and Bonnie Wallace. At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater. When Cameron was fourteen she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. There she attended Burbank High School and sang in their National Championship Show Choir. Career Since 2013, Dove has starred in the dual lead role of Liv and Maddie in the Disney Channel original Series, Liv and Maddie. The preview of the series began showing on July 19, 2013. The show premiered on September 15, 2013. The pilot episode gained 5.8, which was the most-watched in Total Viewers in two and a half years – since November 7, 2010 (Shake It Up!). In the episode Twin-A-Rooney, Liv shows Maddie a clip from the Sing It Loud! finale in which Liv's character sings a cover of "On Top of the World" by Imagine Dragons. A full version of the song was recorded by Cameron and was released by Disney as a single on August 27, 2013. She also starred in Cloud 9 with Luke Benward, which premiered on January 17, 2014, and she plays Mal in Descendants and its sequals. Filmography 'Filmography' 'Television work' Trivia *Dove Cameron is the first Disney girl lead role to be playing two roles through-out an entire series. *She has sung on stage in plays and musicals. *Dove Cameron shot Cloud 9 before she started filming Liv and Maddie, even though Liv and Maddie started airing before Cloud 9. *She loves to cook. *Her favorite season is Autumn. *She loves coffee. *Her favorite Disneyland ride is Space Mountain. *Her favorite song is "Moonlight Serenade" by Glenn Miller. *She lent her voice to'' Shake It Up'', in the song: Future Sounds Like Us. *She was born in Seattle, Washington. *At the age of eight, she began acting in community theater. *When she was fourteen, she moved to Los Angeles to pursue acting professionally. *She has a "Who I Am" segment, making hers the fourth to air on Disney Channel (after Ross Lynch, Maia Mitchell, Laura Marano). *She loves to sew. *She is going to be on a episode of Disney's Win, Lose or Draw along with her co-star, Joey Bragg. *She has an older sister named Claire Hosterman who is seven years older than her. *Her father passed away when she was fifteen. *Dove is dating Thomas Doherty *She was bullied when she was in middle school and high school. *She has met Ashley Tisdale and has worked with her on the movie Cloud 9. *She used to love High School Musical. *She wishes that her father was still here to watch her follow her dreams, as he would be so proud of her. *She has had her first Disney Channel movie, Cloud 9. *She has kissed Luke Benward in Cloud 9. *Dove in able to memorize her lines because she says she has a semi-photographic memory. *She is 5'2. *She describes her fans, Dovelies, as dedicated, kind, and dovely. *Her fans are called "Dovelies". *She has a semi-photographic memory which helps her to remember her scrip lines. *Dove says in her free time she likes to cook for the cast. *She brings brownies and her especial blueberry cake and apple pie for the cast. *The twins she plays as is her personality split down the middle. *There she attended Burbank High School and sang in their National Championship Show Choir. *She started acting in local community productions at age 8. *She has also acted in the TV movies, Bits and Pieces and Cloud 9. *Her parents encouraged her interest in acting while she grew up in Seattle, Washington. *She acted with Emmy Rossum on two episodes of Shameless in 2012. *Her birth sign is Capricorn. *Staring to about 5th grade to the end of high school she used to be insecure about her crooked teeth and her pale skin. *Her dad was huge on music. He would play the piano and she would sing. *Dove’s birth name is Chloe. *Dove has a cat named Fern. *Dove’s best friend is named Veronica. *Dove has an older sister named Claire Hosterman. *Dove is a huge fan of the BBC show Doctor Who and slips references into her own show. *Dove’s favorite book is a collection of Edgar Allan Poe poetry given to her by her grandfather. *Dove is a fan of the FX show American Horror Story and has dreams to one day star on the show. *Dove cut and dyed her own hair when she was 12, aiming for a Zooey Deschanel look, but ended up with “a German school boy’s look, 70s sort of look”. *In 2014, she is going to be in a movie called Barely Lethal. *She is in a movie called Descendants (and the sequels), she plays the daughter of Maleficent, Mal. *She weighs 69kg. *She started snowboarding at the age of 7. *Her fan mail address is Abrams Artists Agency L.A. 9200 Sunset Blvd. 11th Floor Los Angeles, CA 90069 *She's a Disney Channel star at the moment. *She sings "Better In Stereo" to Liv and Maddie's theme song. *She covered "Top Of The World" in Liv and Maddie. *She also covered "Let It Snow" in Liv and Maddie. *Her nickname is "Dovey". *She plays in Clara Johnson in The Light In The Piazza. Gallery References Category:Acresses Category:Singers Category:Dove Cameron Category:Females Category:People Category:DESCENDANTS SÉRIE 1